


The Moments I Spend With You

by RockabyeWick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, but please at least try it, i was really bored and depressed so I decided to write this, im sorry, this is my first ever fic on here, this probably won’t be very good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockabyeWick/pseuds/RockabyeWick
Summary: No one is happy about their favorite third-years leaving, especially not Nishinoya. Not when he has been harboring feelings for years. Feelings that he can’t push aside. Feelings that he wants to express before Asahi goes.That’s not exactly how it turns out for him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic on here! I’m sorry if it isn’t very good, I’ve written fanfiction before but I rarely ever post it anywhere. I tried Wattpad, but that hasn’t done much for me. I really appreciate any support!

As Nishinoya walked along the side of the narrow road, fighting the brisk early-morning breeze through a thin jacket, his mind was reeling. His nerves were on edge, and for a good enough reason, he believes.

Today is the third-year’s last day at Karasuno.

Sure, he knew that everyone else would miss them. But he simply reasoned that he would miss them MORE.

Correction, not them.

Him.

Asahi Azumane.

The person that he had been crushing on for two years.

He was determined today, he was promising himself that he would tell him how he felt, no matter his answer, as he didn’t want to live his entire rest of his life with the regret.

As he burst through the gym doors for morning practice, his confidence was as high as he believed it was going to get.

However...

The gym was empty.

Completely and utterly empty.

This was a very rare occurrence, he had only seen this once before.

And it was at that moment that all of his confidence faded away.

The only other time he had seen this was when...

The uncomfortable pit in his stomach grew.

Panicking, he called out.

“Hinata-san?”

Normally he and Kageyama-kun would be here by now, they were known to race each other.

“Ryuu?”

Tanaka-san was always here earlier than Nishinoya was. He wanted to try and scare people as they came in.

The dark shadows in the corners crept closer.

As the darkness locked around him, pulling him down, only then did he hear a voice.

“You’re so fucking disgusting.”

As he shot up in bed, clutching his stomach, tears staining his face, the dam broke.

He was.

He was so disgusting.

Shakily, he checked the time. Time to get up anyways, no matter how much he felt like puking.

However, a small notification lit up his screen.

Asahi: Good morning, Nishinoya-san! I know you’re probably not up yet, but I was wondering if you could meet me before school? I have something I need to discuss with you.

Nishinoya’s heart leaped. He cherished any and all time he got to spend with him. Quickly getting ready, he texted back;

Yuu: Sure, where?

Less than a minute later, his screen lit up for a second time.

Asahi: Nowhere special, just the park maybe? I’ll wait for you there.

Smiling once again, he texted back a simple message before leaving his home.

Yuu: Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya can’t figure out his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal: to make y’all c r y

When Nishinoya arrived at the park, he saw the gentle giant waiting for him. Running up to him, he jumped up, clinging to the ace’s strong, firm body.

“N-Noya-san, that’s dangerous!” Asahi managed to choke out while stumbling a few steps back before finding his balance.

“Hah, sorry, just got excited to see you! After all, this is your...” Noya’s smile faded as he hated the thought of having to finish that sentence.

“My last day, I know... but hey, you know I’ll still visit! I won’t be far, I promise.” Asahi soothed. It didn’t do anything for the libero internally, but he plastered on a smile.

“I know! I’m just too irresistible to stray too far from, huh?” He teased. Asahi stuttered and his face flushed a beautiful red, but Noya knew Asahi didn’t like him like that. That was simply... it was...

Impossible.

“Mommy, what are those two boys doing over there?”

“Now now, Sai, don’t stare. It’s rude to stare.”

Asahi all but dropped Noya, and he stumbled backwards before falling onto his back with an audible “oof.”

“A-ah- Noya-san, I’m so sorry!”

Nishinoya climbed up and grabbed the ace’s wrist, pulling him toward the school.

“Hah, it’s fine, we need to get going anyways...”

Asahi resigned himself to being pulled along, not struggling against the smaller boy’s grip.

Suddenly, Noya stopped and turned around, causing Asahi to stumble.

“There was actually something I needed to say to you, Asahi-san.”

Asahi looked startled, but nodded.

“What’s on your mind, Noya-san?”

“Well, you see- well, um, I-“

“Asahi-san!”

They both turned to see the familiar face of Sugawara Koushi appear, waving to his friend.

“I never see you out this early!” He said as he caught up with the two. Asahi grinned nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, just... anxious, I guess. Last day I’ll be in this familiar town.”

“Mhm, that’s understandable. Hey, I’ll catch up later, huh?”

Asahi nodded as Sugawara rushes off before turning back to the smaller boy.

“What was It that you needed to tell me?”

Nishinoya looked down but quickly faced the taller boy again.

“Ah, it wasn’t important. It can wait till later!”

Asahi looked at him with concern.

“You sure?”

Nishinoya nodded and they started walking again.

Later.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, imma try and make this 5 chapters long. I’m so sorry I haven’t posted in a hot minute. I just figured out how to add chapters 😅 anyways, imma hopefully make y’all cry next chapter, so be ready bitches ☺️💅✨

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully if you’re at this point you’ve read it..? Either way, thank you. Even for just opening up the story and skimming it.


End file.
